I, Sally
by Sorflakne
Summary: SatAM Captured and roboticized, Sally must come to cope with being a prisoner in her body and watch as the Freedom Fighters are decimated by her own hand, until she discoveres how to overcome her inability to act.


**Legalities: **I think we all here already know the legalities, but here goes; Sonic, Sally, Robotnik, and the others are owned by Sega and DiC, and I claim no ownership over them or the other characters in this fanfic. Regulations in Title 17 of the U.S. Code apply here, so don't try using this for monetary gain.

------

------

------

**I, Sally**

by Sorflakne

_Ugh_, Sally thought to herself as she came to. A tingling feeling was barely noticeable somewhere, but within seconds, it had dissipated. All she could see was darkness around her, and her limbs felt as if they were tied down. It was then that her memory began to clear, and she now remembered what had happened.

The mission had been simple enough: a SWATbot factory was nearing completion on the western edge of Robotropolis, and they had planned to severely damage or at best, shut down the factory before it could go into production. However, no one had counted on one of the explosive charges backfiring, and going off five minutes before its programmed time. When this charge detonated, a remote signal activated the rest of the bombs, eleven in all, and blew them in sequence. Sonic had been very lucky; if he had gone to attack that patrolbot before setting the last charge, he would not be alive now. When the charges had blown, the entire structure had begun to collapse, and even though they had tried to stay together, Sally had become separated from the rest when a section of the roof came down, nearly crushing her. Then a falling pipe...

Sally winced inwardly, now remembering the pain as it hit her and the splitting headache that was already rampaging through her head as she passed out.

_Wait_, she suddenly thought, _the headache;_ _it's gone._

Confused, Sally tried to move, but found herself unable to get a response from her body. She tried opening her eyes again, but still the darkness engulfed her. She concentrated all of her energy, trying to stimulate her body into action, but only served to exhaust herself. Now worried, Sally realized she had no sensation or feeling of balance; a feeling like floating in water or air. _That pipe couldn't have broken my neck, could it have?_ she pondered. _Why can't I open my eyes? Was I injured that severely? Well, it_ was _a heavy pipe, maybe I'm in a coma? But a coma couldn't be like this-_

Sally's thoughts were interrupted when a sudden light flooded her vision. She instantly noticed something was wrong. She could only see in red, and its various shades and hues. Also, the ceiling above her was made of metal plates. No building in Knothole was made of metal. Sally could also notice what looked like a reflection in one corner of her vision, almost like looking through a window with a light shining behind it...

She had no time to further study this new development, because her vision began moving on its own accord. It rotated down (or up?), and to the side before hopping and sinking. Sally was aware of a _CLANG_ as her vision steadied itself, and then it rotated once more to the right. She jolted when she realized that she was looking at Robotnik and Snively!

Sally tried moving again, trying to go into a defensive stance or to run, but her body would still not respond to her commands. As she watched, she now saw that Snively had what appeared to be a look of amazement on his face, and a grin was forming on Robotnik's face as he brought his hands together.

"Welcome, Princess," his voice boomed. "How kind of you to..._join_ us."

Snively stood a little taller. "Oh yes, yes," he agreed, "Quite nice indeed."

Sally could not understand what they were talking about. What did they mean, "join"?

"I must say, Princess, that I do approve of your new look," Robotnik continued, his grin not fading.

_New look? What is he-_ A shocking sense of realization suddenly dawned on Sally. There was no possible way, no way at all. But as much as she tried to deny it, there was no shaking it; the feeling of senselessness, red vision, no control over even her own eyesight...

Trying to keep control of her emotion, Sally finally came to accept that she had been roboticized.

------

The first week and a half was Hell for Sally. She wracked herself, using every ounce of her willpower and strength to regain control of her body, but to no avail. The robotic systems were in full control, and she could only watch as she patrolled the dirty streets of Robotropolis. By now her vision included icons for programs that had been installed after her roboticization; infrared sensor, climate meter, targeting computer, life form detection, to name a few. A small laser cannon had also been attached to her right arm, and already Sally had had to watch herself use it on a rogue Freedom Fighter, one Sally did not know. He had only been stunned, but his ultimate fate was much worse than death.

Sally sighed inwardly and sat back. Uncle Chuck had explained to her once that a Mobian was always aware after roboticization, they just could not do anything about it. Whether it was a design mechanic or one that Robotnik himself had figured out, no one knew. Frankly, Sally would rather not know.

Her vision rotated as her body did a 180 and began marching back down the street, towards the command center that sat in the center of the city on the foundations of the old palace. Another day of monotony and nothing. Sally idly wondered how long it would be before she began descending into madness.

A slight tremor in the ground and the sound of an explosion suddenly got Sally's attention. Her head rotated to the direction of the blast in time to see a fireball rise into the sky over a warehouse district. She became faintly aware of herself running in that direction as a pair of hovercraft soared overhead, easily outpacing her.

Robotnik's voice then came over her comm: "All units in Sector 3B to the warehouses! Be on the alert for those rodents!"

------

The infiltration had gone off perfectly. Antoine had to admit he was surprised at the coordination and planning Sonic had put forth for this effort; even he never could have guessed the hedgehog had it in him to actually walk through things before acting. Sally's loss had been a blow them all, yes, maybe more so Sonic than he had let everyone believe. The target had been a risky one, one that even Sonic had agreed some time ago was too dangerous to even attempt, but they had done it, even without a member of their core team. Even so, Antoine had seen no reason to have attacked this target, and neither had the others, but Sonic had been insistent, almost demanding. Success or not, he was concerned about Sonic's action, and what it might mean in the future.

He stopped to catch his breath and leaned against the side of a building, Rotor and Bunnie already had a good start, so Antoine stayed only a few seconds before moving again. He took one last look behind him at the burning warehouse and froze. He watched in shock as a robotic Sally ran across the street he was on.

"Moi Princess!" he gasped. Forgetting about the others, Antoine turned his focus on the street Sally had disappeared into.

_I can save her,_ he thought. _Or at least bring her back to Knothole, then we can hold her until we can fix the deroboticizer._ Looking around, he searched for something he could use to detain Sally. Spying a length of pipe on the ground, he picked it up and hefted it.

_I would never strike my princess,_ he thought grimly to himself,_ but this is something she will forgive me for if I am successful._ And with that, he ran to the opposite side of the street and began making his way to the street Sally had gone down.

------

Unknown to Antoine, the sensors in Sally had detected him as she had ran by. Identifying him, the internal computer pulled up a file on him. Less than a second later, it knew everything about Antoine, and what he would likely do. Stopping, she withdrew into an alcove in a wall, and began to wait.

Seeing what had happened and knowing what was coming, Sally threw herself at her body, willing it to move or disable its current commands. It was a futile gesture, one that only served to exhaust her to the point of blacking out. Inwardly gasping, Sally watched on a miniscreen in her vision as the blip that represented Antoine rounded the corner and slowly made its way to her position.

_I'm sorry, Antoine, I'm sorry,_ she began sobbing. She wanted to turn away so she did not have to watch, but she could not. The blip got closer and closer, and Sally could now hear his quiet footsteps on the pavement through her heightened electronic hearing.

He passed by her, not noticing the robot standing three feet away, as he continued slinking down the street. Once he was a short distance away, Sally's body stepped out and faced him. Her right arm went up.

------

Hearing a noise behind him, Antoine whirled around, his eyes going wide as he saw Sally standing there. He then focused on her raised arm, and the cannon mounted on it.

"Oh no, please-" was all Antoine said before a blast of light knocked him off his feet. He landed a few feet away, twitched for a few seconds, and went limp. He was only stunned, but it would wear off soon.

Not even attempting to fight it anymore, Sally hopelessly watched as Antoine was slung over her shoulder. Her body turned south and began moving.

------

"Excellent!" Robotnik exclaimed as he recognized who it was Sally was holding up. Antoine was still unconscious, but he was beginning to murmur incoherently. "Get him to the roboticizer before he awakens."

Within minutes, they were in a chamber that lay deep in the command center. Antoine was on the platform, propped up in a fetal position, a containment tube lowering into place. He was beginning to twitch now.

The tube locked in place and a green light appeared on the control board. Robotnik moved to pull the lever that would start the process, but stopped.

Turning to Sally, he stepped aside and motioned. "Would you do the honors, my dear?" he asked in a gentleman accent.

_Nooo! _Sally screamed. _Anything but this! Don't make me do this! Please!_

"Yes, Lord Robotnik," her metallic voice replied. She walked over next to where Robotnik was standing. Her hand moved into place, and her fingers closed on the lever.

------

Antoine's vision was blurry, but starting to clear. He looked around, unsure of where he was at, or why it was uncomfortably warm. It seemed to be getting warmer actually, and where was that bright light coming from?

Looking up, he had just enough time to see the beam of yellow-whiteness that engulfed him.

------

Bunnie and Rotor were waiting at the pile of straw near the secret entrance to Knothole when Sonic came down it, impacting the pile. Climbing out without his usual flare and gusto, he looked around. "Where's Ant?"

"We got here a minute ago, he hasn't come back yet," Rotor said.

"Whaddya mean he hasn't come back?" Sonic demanded.

"He was right behind us, Sug'," Bunnie replied. "You know how he is; he's always a short distance behind us and he's never gotten lost on previous missions; he'll be here in a few seconds, I'm bettin'."

Sonic stomped the ground. "Things have changed though!" he yelled. "We can't leave anyone behind, and we wait for everyone, even if they do slow us down!" He let loose a few curses in an old Mobian tongue as he paced in a tight circle, but their meaning was obvious.

Bunnie and Rotor looked at each other. No blame was in their eyes, but both knew that Sonic was right to a degree, despite his outburst. Both were at fault for not checking on Antoine.

Sonic sighed deeply and stopped. "It's my fault too, guys, I'm sorry" he said quietly. "He...I just...ah hell with this! I'm going back for him!" He prepared to dash off.

"Sonic, no!" Rotor cried as he bear hugged Sonic, lifting him off the ground.

"Lemmie go!" Sonic snarled, swinging and kicking wildly.

"Sugahog, it's too dangerous!" Bunnie stepped in and tried to stop his thrashing. "Robotnik's baddest patrols are out now, and you'd have an even better chance of gettin' caught."

Sonic continued thrashing, but in seconds, he slowed and stopped, exhausted. The fire in his eyes was gone. Rotor cautiously let him down and released him. Sonic collapsed to his knees and sat on the ground, his eyes glistening over.

"First Sally, when that factory...," Sonic began, his voice cracking as he broke down, "And now Antoine? I know I never much liked him, but...but..." He took a staggered breath. "How did we lose two in the last two weeks? For the love of Mobius we've been doing this for years! Why now!" he demanded, looking up at his friends. Tears were beginning to trickle down his cheeks.

A slight rustling alerted them. Looking up, they saw Tails and Dulcy approach, followed by a few other Knothole residents. Dulcy had not gone along on this mission due to a head cold, and Sonic had ordered Tails to stay in the village, much to the young fox's chagrin.

Bunnie walked passed them and addressed the others. "There ain't nothin' to see here, go on back to your huts," she stated authoratively. Not wanting to be disrespectful, they turned without complaint and retreated to Knothole.

Bunnie watched them go, and turned and went back to the others. Dulcy had her head bowed, a hand resting on Sonic's shoulder, and Rotor stood silently, his cap in his hand. Tails sat next to Sonic, staring at him. Bunnie did not know what to think.

Sonic sniffed and wiped a tear away. "Why...?"

------

Robotnik did not know what to make of the sight before him. The newly roboticized Antoine was standing at a makeshift table, preparing what appeared to be a gourmet meal. Snail escargot and crepes, by the looks of it. Snively stood to the side, giggling and trying not to laugh.

"What is so amusing, Snively?" he asked.

Jumping, Snively turned. "Oh, you don't know?" He began laughing almost uncontrollably.

"No, I don't," Robotnik, replied, a little irritated.

"Oh, well then, let me tell you," Snively said between laughs. "It's a great story! Ahahahaha!"

"It better be," Robotnik growled.

When Snively finished telling him, Robotnik was laughing just as hard as Snively. "Oh my, you weren't joking, were you?" he laughed, hands on his enormous gut.

"But, but...the look on his face when I told him it was margarine! Classic!" Snively slapped his knee as he nearly doubled over.

"'Margarine! Ahahahahaha!'" Robotnik imitated. He and Snively roared with laughter again.

------

It was a couple of weeks later. Even though she knew it was pointless, Sally still threw herself at the computer, trying to find a way to overpower it, but each attempt ended in failure. She was always tired now, each attempt seemed to sap more and more strength from her. The constant monotony of her 'job' did not help either. She had tried a few vain attempts to communicate with Antoine, but to no avail. When she was not trying to retake her body or communicate with Ant, she thought of random topics, usually the first that came to mind, no matter how absurd they were. It was the only way she could think of to hold onto her humanity and sanity.

_Curious..._ she thought as the drab, bleak scenery of Robotropolis passed by. _He's had me roboticized for nearly a month, and Antoine half that, yet he hasn't attempted wrenching the location of Knothole or any other Freedom Fighter bases from us. _She came to the same conclusion she had deduced the last time she had pondered this. _It's gotta be a psychological thing; he's messing with their heads, wants them to wither and weaken before going in to take them without a fight. Bold, yet despicable._

Sally aimlessly watched as a digital report flashed in her vision for a split second. It was all the data collected on this patrol that would be sent to the main computer for processing and filing. She had long ago given up trying to catch even a glimpse of the wording. And why should she? She knew exactly what went into the reports anyway.

Almost halfheartedly, she once again tried jolting the computer, this time imagining her arm swinging out of tandem with her walking. As she expected, nothing happened.

_I'm missing something, _she thought,_ but what is it?_

------

Sonic sighed and sat back. The attack plan was complete, now it just needed to be executed. He was wary of the dangers and risk involved, which were equal to, if not higher, than the attack on the warehouses a couple weeks earlier, but the potential damage here would lessen the threat of aerial attacks on the Great Forest, possibly even halt them for up to a couple of months. The target was the largest hovercraft base in Robotropolis, located on the northeastern corner of the city, near the Great Sea. To everyone's knowledge, this area of the city was seldom, if ever, raided by any Freedom Fighter group, so security would hopefully be light or at least offer a large gap to go through.

Sonic had been meticulous, utilizing recon and surveillance to ensure that this attack went off smoothly, and without casualty. The loss of two friends he had known since childhood still ate at his mind, and he did not like putting his friends and comrades in danger like this, but they could not give up. What would their efforts have been for then?

Hearing the door to his hut open, Sonic turned and nodded at Rotor as he entered. "The plan's finished, Rote," he said. "You got everything ready"?

"Just finished assembling the incendiary bombs," Rotor said. "The remote signals are being calibrated by Tails, they should be ready in less than an hour."

Sonic nodded, but said nothing.

"You sure this is a good idea, Sonic? We've never hit a target this big on this big of a scale before," Rotor began. "The stealthbot hanger two years ago was a lucky fluke; are you sure this will work out the same way?"

"It has to," Sonic replied. "We've looked into everything and planned for everything, even you said it would work. Besides, how often is another base gonna shut down for maintenance and send _all_ of its craft to one place? We could knock out over half of Robuttnik's air force if it works!" Sonic finished, some of his former attitude in his voice now.

"I did, but...I don't know." Rotor sighed and shifted uneasily.

Sonic stood and looked at him. "We can do this," he said. "We have to."

Rotor sighed again. "I'll get everyone ready for the briefing."

------

Later that night, a patrol of SWATbots marched through the silent streets just to the south of HB-Alpha, the hovercraft base that Sonic and the others were planning to hit. Leading this patrol, with a hint of irony somewhere, was Antoine.

Unlike Sally, who had immediately taken to fighting her new self, Antoine had lost it, retreating into the recesses of his steel and computer prison and fearfully watching as his body performed tasks without his control over what he did. The incident with the snail escargot had further maddened him, and it was doubtful the coyote would ever recover, if the chance ever arose.

He marched to the left and parallel to the first rank of SWATbots, sensors scanning the area looking for suspicious activity. There had been nothing in the past weeks, leading Antoine to believe that they had finally failed in their fight and that the others were either dead, or worse, roboticized. There were others, yes, but they had been the best, and without Knothole, how could the others hope to continue? Thoughts like this and others constantly paraded in his mind, further fueling the fire of insanity.

Antoine was just beginning to think again of past glory when a faint, almost impossible shadow, passed over the dark ground. It was an unusual night in Robotropolis; one of Mobius's two moons shown clearly in the night sky, reflecting just enough light for the shadow to have formed. The computer aimed his head to the sky and began scanning.

_What was that!_ Antoine whimpered. _It is a ghost, or a demon, finally come to take me to the netherworld? Aaaaaaaauuuuhhhh! I don't want to go! Please, please don't let it take me! Sonic! For once in my entire life I need your help!_

However, the life form scanner soon identified the origin of the shadow as a dragon. In the blood red vision field, Antoine recognized Dulcy instantly, who was just turning north. _Dulcy! Can it really be her? That must mean not all is lost! The others are still alive. They can save me from the netherworld!_

His body had other ideas, though. Before Antoine knew it, he was leading his squad in the direction Dulcy had gone. It had already cycled itself through potential targets in the immediate area, and HB-Alpha came out number one. It would not be long before other units were alerted and sent to the area.

_Oh no, they will be captured! _Antoine realized. _I cannot warn them either! Curse this body and damn my foolishness!_

For the first time since he had been roboticized, Antoine began fighting and trying to overpower the computer that controlled him.

------

Sally was not present at HB-Alpha, and did not participate in the counterattack, but she could hear the progress and communications of the bots in it as she stood in the main room of the command center. Apparently, a dozen Freedom Fighters had assaulted the hover base, split in three teams; one led by a hedgehog, another by a walrus, and the third by a cybernetic rabbit. The main areas that had been hit were the main hangers, the control center, and the armory, in respect to the groups.

Sally could only listen as reports came back that the attackers were being driven off. Damage had been done, but nothing serious. Timed remote bombs that had been placed were already being disarmed and disassembled. Sally sat back inwardly. It had been a bold and valiant effort, to be sure, but if a patrol had not chanced upon them, they might have succeeded.

Then came a different communication. Several hovercraft had gotten air born, with more following, and were now pursuing a dragon across the skies of the city. From their commands and maneuvers, they were working to keep her over the city, hoping to wear her down.

"Target is turning left one eight zero degrees..."

"Sharp dive; do not pursue her..."

"Target is on head-on collision—wait, she pulled-" On the screen in front of her, a fireball lit up the sky as two craft collided in midair.

_Alright, Dulcy! Stick it to 'em and stay in the air!_ Sally cheered when she saw the explosion. _Come on, Girl, you can get out of this, I know you can!_

Dulcy apparently decided to try a new tactic. She suddenly turned east and shot out over the Great Sea. Sally figured that she was going to try making a wide circle around the net that was preventing her escape._ Good shot, Dulce, you're almost out, just keep going!_ Sally urged.

For a few seconds it looked as if Dulcy would actually escape. Sally saw her suddenly scrunch her body up, and knew that she was about to "crack the whip", a maneuver that would give her tremendous speed for a few seconds.

But just before Dulcy could finish the maneuver, a hovercraft that had followed her out took a crack shot at her. The beam of light hit her in the back, traveling from the base of her tail on her left side, and exiting just above the base of her right wing. Her body convulsed, and she entered a nosedive straight for the black water below her.

_Noooo!_ Sally screamed as she watched the screen.

Dulcy hit the water hard, and quickly disappeared beneath the surface. Almost immediately, hovercraft began skimming the waves, looking for signs of the fallen dragon. Sally sat back and wept inside, not only for Dulcy's loss, but also for the almost certainly failed mission.

------

A bad night turned even worse a short time later. During the retreat from the city, four Freedom Fighters had been captured. An attempt to rescue them had been quickly turned away by the hovercraft already in the air and by the increasing number of units on the ground. A second attempt had failed as well. Shortly after learning of this, Sally was summoned to the roboticizer chamber. Powerless to do anything, she was filled with a feeling of dread about what was surely to come. When she entered the chamber, her fear was confirmed, and she collapsed in her emotions.

Two of the captives had already been roboticized, and they stood motionless at attention next to the platform, holding the other two as they struggled against their bonds. Tails was kicking and screaming incoherently, struggling with everything he had, but he seemed to be okay otherwise, while next to him, Rotor eyed his guard with malice, but at the same time sadness, in his eyes. Blood from a cut on the side of his head was still drying, and his right tusk had been broken halfway down its length.

"Ahh, Princess, how nice of you to stop by," Robotnik greeted her, clasping his hands together in front of him. Snively, standing at the control panel as he reset the machine, nodded a greeting.

"It is a pleasure, Lord Robotnik," 'Sally' replied.

"Sally?" Rotor gasped in shock as he recognized her. "But...how did-?"

"I know what you're thinking, my boy," Robotnik interrupted. "The collapsing of the building very nearly did kill her, and she would have died had she not been brought to me. Thanks to me, she survived...if only slightly altered."

"'Slightly?'" Rotor asked incredulously. Next to him, Tails had fallen silent and still, tears running down his cheeks. "You bastard! She'd rather die than end up like that!"

"So you think," Robotnik replied, unfettered by the insult. "Not to worry though, you'll soon be joining her. Now, where were we?" He considered for a moment. "The little one first."

Tails' screams renewed, now filled with terror, as he was put on the platform and held in place as the glass tube lowered. "Fight it, Aunt Sally! Fight it! Uncle Chuck did it, so can you!"

_I can't, Tails, _Sally said silently, even though she was. _There's nothing I can do. I'm sorry._

"Be silent!" her voice snapped sharply at Tails, who froze for a second. "Lord Robotnik is being generous in allowing you to live."

Snively stepped aside. "It's ready, Princess."

Once again, Sally could only watch as her hand closed on the lever and pulled it. Inside the glass tube, Tails had fallen silent, a defeated look in his eyes as the beam of light absorbed him. Seconds later, the light disappeared, and the tube rose. Out stepped Tails, now a robotic shell of his former self.

"RR-701GF reporting for duty," came an emotionless voice from the former Mobian.

"In good time," Robotnik said. Snively was already resetting the roboticizer.

Rotor was shoved onto the platform and the tube lowered into place. Snively was just finishing the resetting process when Rotor spoke.

"Sally, I know you can hear me," he began. "I know your soul is alive in there somewhere, and that you're probably apologizing now, but I forgive you. I know it isn't really you doing this to us."

"Touching," Robotnik said, wiping away an imaginary tear.

"Quite," Snively mimicked as he stepped aside.

_I'm sorry, Rotor, _Sally repeated as her hand pulled the lever.

------

When Rotor stepped from the platform and reported to Robotnik, he dismissed his newly roboticized slaves and turned to Snively.

"We have work to do."

------

Over the next couple days, Sally was overcome by grief for the loss of Dulcy and the robotitization of two more of her friends. She could not think straight, nor did she care anymore whether they were eventually saved or not. They were losing ground fast. Never had they suffered defeat of this magnitude before. The prospect of Robotnik winning in this corner of the world and stamping out one of the last bastions of freedom now seemed more likely than ever.

Even though she did not try to, her thoughts often turned to one of the last things Rotor had said to her. _I know your soul is alive in there somewhere..._ There was something about the words that bugged her, somehow they were telling her something. Or maybe she had already unknowingly crossed the threshold into madness. Yet still, that one line persisted, and when it came to mind, it was hard to push away.

_A soul was a part of religion, was it not? _Sally thought. A common religion had not been in practice on Mobius for quite some time. Even before the coup, she could not recall any major spiritual followings. Religion had apparently faded into history as they had advanced. So why was this coming to her now?

_But a soul though...what exactly is a soul? _Sally asked herself._ Where does it even reside in the body? Is it even an actual, material or measurable object? Or is it nothing more than...nothing? Just "there"? _Sally sighed in frustration. _How did the devout not go crazy pondering these things, if they did? _Sally considered this for some time. It was a fresh idea, one to occupy herself with, and in it somewhere, was something. Something Sally had been looking for.

She considered the possible places a soul would be found in. She had not read too much about religion or spiritualness, so she was beginning in a very gray area of her knowledge. The first place that came to mind was the heart. It seemed like such an obvious place, if one looked at ancient literature and famous quotes, and where people claimed they drew strength from when they needed it.

_It couldn't be that easy,_ Sally thought, _or could it? Spirit gives us strength, not the soul, but are they two different things? _Not wanting to abandon it so soon, Sally set he heart idea to the side and considered other places. The only other logical place that came to mind was the brain. _That _would _almost make more sense, in a way, _she thought. _After all, it's the center of what makes us Us, and...gah! I lost it!_ Sally wracked herself. She felt that she was closing in on an answer, but it had slipped away.

_Us...I... _Sally tried to pull the thought back. She was close, she could sense it. _Ok, I just rediscovered self-awareness,_ she finally concluded, sighing. _So the brain is the center of what makes us Us, where our thought process occurs, and whatnot, but how could a soul be found here? How could it be found anywhere? Hell, I remember a book that said most believed a person's soul could be seen in the eyes, why haven't I considered that in this mess?_

Something clicked in Sally. It was as if a curtain had been lifted. But how? Why? _Oh my gosh, _she started in surprise. She remembered reading in an anatomy book she had recovered from the Old Mobotropolis Library, one that had apparently been published shortly before the takeover. It had a new theory in it that stated the eyes had likely originally evolved from light-sensitive cells in the brain. And the eyes were linked directly to the brain via the optic nerve; almost like a gateway inside one's head, and looking into one's eyes was like a look into...

Them. Their essence and being. The _soul._

Sally sat there, taking all of this in. More pieces began to fall into place. Neither the brain or the eyes themselves were the soul, Sally understood that, but rather, what was within was important. The brain constantly pulsed with electricity, signals interacting with cells to form thoughts and ideas. It was possibly the most efficient computer ever, and it ran on so little energy. This energy, in the form of the weak electrical pulses, was what made someone unique; it was their spirit; or soul, depending on how one looked at it.

_So really..._ Sally thought, _I myself right now am nothing more than an electrical signal in this machine. I think I probably knew that a long time ago, but this...it makes sense now. _A new thought now occurred to her. _If I'm a signal, that means I _do _have the ability to affect the actions this computer takes; I've just been looking at it completely the wrong way! _Her confidence boosted, Sally considered for a moment how to test her newfound power out. Seeing that she was currently patrolling a deserted street, she began to concentrate.

She imagined her body, and focused on her left hand. Concentrating, she began to envision herself clenching a fist, much in the same manner she had tried countless times before, only this time, she tried to feel herself doing it.

Nothing happened. _This has to be it, _Sally thought, _what other answer could there be? I'm an electrical signal...I have to stop thinking in conventional terms and think like...well, a robot, if a robot could think, anyway._ She decided to try a new approach.

She was familiar with the inner workings of robots, and had a good understanding of what controlled what. Sally began focusing again, still unsure of what she was looking for. She envisioned the internal components of her body, moving in unison, the power...herself...flowing through them. _Ok, maybe it's like in an organic body, where electrical signals cause the muscles to move, but _I _am the signal; I have to do it manually, in a way. Now if I could just... _She imagined herself channeling all of her energy to her left side, down her arm, and into her hand...and she focused herself.

_Noth-wait! What was that! _Sally started. Something had happened, she was certain of it. _My hand moved, and not because of a computer command, didn't it?_ Her hopes rising, Sally concentrated once again, imagining sending all of her energy into her left side via computer chips and components, and she focused again.

This time there was no doubt; her left hand clenched into a fist. Sally was so surprised that she lost her concentration, and the computer swept in and retook its awry system. But it did not matter. Sally was elated.

_Eureka! _she screamed inside. _I did it I did it I did it! _She could barely contain her excitement. For the first time in weeks, genuine happiness and a sense of accomplishment flowed through her.

_Ok, ok, gotta focus now, _Sally told herself, calming down slightly. She knew that retaking her body this way would require a lot of energy, and that she would more than likely face failure before victory, but in the end it would be worth it. She would defeat the machine.

------

Later that same day, Snively came into the main control room carrying a datapad. Approaching Robotnik, who sat in the center of the room on the command throne, he said, "It's finished, Sir. Everything is in place. All that's needed now is the command of execution."

Taking the datapad from him, Robotnik looked over the figures and notes displayed on the screen and smiled. "Excellent," he purred, his voice dripping with anticipation. "With this strategy, I will finally be rid of those rodents, and once Knothole is gone, the rest will quickly fall, and then I can finally secure this planet firmly under my rule!"

"Uh, Sir...don't you mean 'our' rule?" Snively asked. Robotnik eyed him darkly, and Snively quickly went silent.

"Nonetheless, we still need one last thing to make this plan complete," Robotnik continued, forgetting Snively's veiled challenge. Rotating so he was fully facing his nephew, he leaned forward. Snively nervously backed up a step. "Summon Princess Sally to me at once."

------

_Ok, I think I got it! _Sally told herself, looking down at her feet. But just as quickly as she did, her head snapped back up and she lost control of her right leg. Her body continued marching forward as if nothing had happened. _Hmm, maybe not._

It had only been a few hours since she had discovered how to manipulate her robotic body, but maintaining full control had proven difficult. She did have full use of her left arm now, and she was able to flex her right hand into a fist, but attempting to retake other parts of her body while maintaining control over what she had had so far proven impossible.

She stopped prying and allowed the computer to retake control. _Well, today was a start. A little rest and I'll be ready to go tomorrow. Once I've gotten ahold of myself...dear god that sounds so weird...Uncle Chuck should know what to do, if I can find him. Still, it could work to our advantage if I-_

A voice suddenly played through her built-in mic. "RG-713AQ, report to the Interrogation Level of the command center." Before Sally knew what was happening, her body was already heading for the center of the city.

Sally was puzzled. _The Interrogation Level? Why would I be needed there? Nothing I have in me would serve any assistance to the machines there, and as far as I know, there haven't been any attacks since... _ She pushed the thought from her mind. Then a new thought came to her. _Oh boy...this is NOT good,_ she thought as a sense of dread began creeping into her.

------

Sally entered the indicated interrogation room and walked over to where Robotnik was standing. A device Sally had never seen before stood by the wall. But apparently her body knew what to do, as it walked up to the machine and turned and stood facing away from it. Without a word, Robotnik lowered a thick, blocky halo-like ring Sally had not noticed so it encircled her forehead and temples. Activating it, it began to glow red, and Sally felt a tingling course through her head, one that threw off her sense of balance and perception somewhat.

Moving into her line of vision, Robotnik clasped his hands behind his back and leaned forward slightly. "I have but one question for you, Sally," he began. "What is Knothole's exact position?"

Sally was powerless to stop herself from answering, and she gave the exact coordinates, even detailing the main path that led to the secret entrance, without error. Robotnik only nodded slightly during this, and when Sally had finished, he turned to Snively, who was standing at a large screen that had a map of the Great Forest displayed on it. "You got it all?" he asked.

Snively finished typing in commands, and the path Sally had described appeared on the map. A flashing red circle signified Knothole's location. "Affirmative, Sir. Knothole's location has been sent to all attack units. They are ready," he said with an evil grin.

_Attack units?_ Sally thought, _He must be already planning to strike! I can't let this happen, but I can't do anything yet, if only I had the time-_

"Give the command to activate the advance parties. Load all troops and launch the hovercraft," Robotnik, ordered, interrupting Sally's thoughts.

"Yes, Sir!" Snively saluted and opened a comm line.

_Wait, it's happening _NOWSally was at a loss. _No time...Sonic and the others don't stand a chance._

"Let's go," Robotnik said, raising the halo from Sally's head and motioning her to follow. "I have been waiting for this..." he snickered, "...for a very long time."

------

Fifteen minutes later, Sally, Robotnik, and Snively were in the air over the city, watching as the last of the ground troops were loaded into the four transports that would take them over the Great Forest. The bots being loaded looked like SWATbots, but beefed up, and had blue and white armor, instead of the flat black color normal SWATbots had. Sally thought she had seen them before, but she could not recall when, or where.

Around Robotnik's hovercraft, two dozen other hovercrafts were patrolling and forming up into wings. Nearby, a squadron of stealthbombers hovered in place, awaiting orders. Robotnik watched all of this from his jump seat, his grin not leaving his face. In front of him, Snively and two normal SWATbots were giving commands and directing the traffic, forming all the craft present into a small armada. The last of the ground troops finished loading, and within minutes, the transports were airborne and directed into place.

"All craft present and accounted for, Sir." One of the SWATbots delivered the report to Robotnik.

"Ahh, very good indeed," Robotnik replied. He pushed a button on his armrest. "All units, activate Operation Rodent Extermination. Move out!" The armada of craft began moving, slowly making their way north, and gaining speed.

Sally could only watch from where she stood. She was giving it her all, trying to now completely retake her entire body, instead of one limb at a time. Once she did...

_I still have time, I can still stop this! _she told herself as she struggled with her left leg.

------

Bunnie sprinted to Sonic's hut, a sheet of paper in her hand. Reaching his door, she knocked heavily. "Sonic, you have to see this! It's important."

"Go away, Bunnie," Sonic's voice drifted out gravely. "Can't you see we've failed? It's over. 'Buttnik won."

Bunnie just looked at the door, incredulity on her face. Then anger flashed in her eyes. She took a step back, wound up, and punched the door with her left fist, knocking it completely out of its frame and shattering a chair that had jammed it shut from the inside. Bunnie stormed in, marched to Sonic's bed, and wretched the surprised hedgehog from it. Hefting Sonic a few inches off the ground, she brought his face to hers until they were nose to nose.

"Now you look here, Sonic Hedgehog," Bunnie growled. She never referred to anyone by their full, actual name unless she was pissed off, which was seldom, if ever. Sonic immediately stopped moving, his fear and lack of energy from not having eaten for a couple days holding him still. "We have never given up; we _swore _to never surrender, no matter what the cost. Look, I also mourn the loss of Sally and the others, I really do," Bunnie's voice softened slightly, then became hard again, "but...look at you! This's eaten you alive! You're just a husk of yourself, and this is what Robotnik wants to happen! Like this, you're a pushover, I bet even Snively could take you on in a cross-country race and beat you no problem!" She added that last part hoping to rekindle Sonic, get his fire burning again and spring him into action.

But Sonic just stared into Bunnie's eyes, not moving or caring. "I failed, Bunnie. I tried to keep us going after Sally died, but I just can't do it anymore," his voice not rising above a whisper. "Every time I tried to lead us into Robotropolis, something went wrong, through all our planning and my own, somehow it all went wrong."

"You think Sally never went through the same feeling when Freedom Fighters were lost in the raids she planned? She did, I knew that, we all knew it." Bunnie set Sonic on the ground and let go of him. "But somehow she kept waking up in the morning, ready to make another plan, all for one thing. You remember what that is?" Bunnie asked.

Sonic sighed. "'To free Mobius and restore freedom.'"

"That's right, Sonic," Bunnie replied. "The dream of freedom and finding her father kept her going, allowed her to keep coming back and fighting Robotnik. Sonic, I don't mean to sound harsh, but in war, there are always casualties. We all know what happens in battle; people die. But the sacrifice they make for the good of many others-"

Sonic held up a hand, and Bunnie fell silent. "I know, Bunnie, I know. But the losses over the last couple months? You and I are the only ones left who've had regular experience raiding Robotropolis. Sure, we could train the others, make them full-fledged Freedom Fighters, but we have years of expertise; it would take months to get more to our level of skill."

"Then we do it," Bunnie said, "we keep fighting for as long as we can. I'll not let Robotnik easily finish the job if I have anything to say about it." She looked at her robotic limbs.

Sonic just stared at the ground for a few seconds and remained silent. He sauntered back to his bed and sat down, looking at the ground. Though Sonic had not said anything, Bunnie knew what was going through his head. "Then Robotnik's already won, and here's proof of it," Bunnie said matter-of-factly. She walked over to Sonic and thrust the paper she had been carrying under his nose.

Nonchalantly, Sonic read a few lines and visibly jolted. Grabbing the paper and reading the rest of the information, he looked at Bunnie, a look of horror on his face. "This is real? That many?"

Bunnie nodded. "This came from Uncle Chuck just before I came here. On my way, a sentry came to me and reported an armada moving in for Knothole. It's real, alright."

Sonic looked at the paper again. "Knothole...is there time to evacuate and get to safety?"

Bunnie nodded. "There is. We have enough time to grab a few bare essential items and make for the trees like insane monkeys before the first bombers get here."

Sonic nodded. "And from there we make our way to the Great Unknown and contact Lupe and the rest of the Wolfpack." He looked at Bunnie. "We just might be able to do it," he said, his eyes beginning to light up.

"Sounds like a plan, Suga'hog," Bunnie said, her confidence rising. "Let's move."

Sonic jumped off his bed and made his way to the remains of his door, Bunnie right behind him. As soon as he stepped outside, he saw that a crowd had already formed before him. Some already had packs strapped to their backs. They all looked to him expectantly.

_Sally would never have wanted to see me give up, _Sonic finally realized. _This is for you, Sal, keeping that dream of freedom alive. _Looking out to the crowd, he spoke. "You've probably all heard about a fleet of Robuttnik's bombers coming for Knothole, so I won't go into that. We can't hope to fight them here with the weapons they have, so we must leave Knothole before they get here. Take only what you need. We'll take the Sidewinder Path to the north until we reach the Great Unknown, and from there, we'll contact Lupe. Again, take only what you need, as we will not be stopping for any reason."

Sonic paused. "We'll probably never be able to return to Knothole again, but this does not mean we surrender. I thought that we had lost, but I only now realized we will never lose so long as the thought of freedom is kept alive for us, and for all Mobians. As long as we still breathe, there is hope."

Sonic stopped and looked out over the crowd. No one present had ever heard Sonic speak like this, and everyone was at a loss for words. Sonic looked at them, and then said, "Well what are we waiting for? Let's juice and jam!" His personality was slowly beginning to return, and it was plainly evident.

------

The first stealthbombers were flying a holding pattern over Knothole when Robotnik's hovercraft and the rest of the armada arrived. Right away, a wing of stealthbombers began clearing a landing area nearby for the troop transports, and the rest of the craft took up positions around the village, ready to shoot anything that moved.

Robotnik looked at the village, not surprised it was deserted. He had not hoped to find it still teeming with its residents, he knew they were smarter than that, but still, he had finally found Knothole! Destroying this place would easily set back operations in this area of the world against him for some time, and bring him that much closer to complete control.

Opening a line of communication, he ordered, "Deploy all ground units and begin scouring the surrounding forest for any of those rodents. Bring any you find to me alive, but dead is just as good."

"Affirmative, Sir," came a reply.

Robotnik would not bother with searching Knothole for any stragglers. If there were any, they would surely make themselves known once the destruction began. Turning to Sally, who still stood looking out the front of the craft, a smile spread across his face. "The command is yours, Princess, rid the forest of this miserable place.

Sally did not move and remained silent.

Robotnik waited a few seconds, and cleared his throat. "Ahem. Princess, give the order to destroy Knothole."

Sally slowly turned and looked Robotnik in the eye. "No," she said.

Robotnik's smile vanished. "What did you say? What is the meaning of this!"

Sally's right arm suddenly came up, and she trained her blaster on Robotnik, setting it to Lethal. At the same time, the two SWATbots present turned and raised their arms at Sally, arm blasters ready.

"I said, 'no'," Sally repeated. She had finally overtaken her computer not two minutes before, and was now back in complete control of her body.

Realization dawned on Robotnik, and on Snively as well, who still looked on in surprise. "Interesting...your...self retaking your body," Robotnik said, "While I'm sure you have a fascinating tale to tell about it, I'm going to have to ask you to lower your weapon before things get...ugly." Robotnik put his hands together in front of his gut and waited.

Sally did not move. "Withdraw from Knothole, and I will," she said.

Robotnik chuckled. "Oh, I don't think so, because even if I did, I'll just be back soon, without you here, of course, and destroy Knothole anyway. Avert your blaster, and I'll allow you free passage off my ship."

"And you'll destroy Knothole regardless, and once I'm away, a platoon of SWATbots will hunt me down and bring me back anyway," Sally replied.

Robotnik gasped and put a hand to his cheek in mock shock. "Snively, have I really become that predictable?"

An uneasy grin crossed Snively's face. "Apparently to Princess Sally, yes."

"Ah yes, I guess there's no escaping your fate, Princess," Robotnik sighed, victory in his voice. "But if you lower your blaster, I will go easy on you; I won't rip out your power source before your eyes, how's that sound?"

Sally's eyes glowed a crimson color. "You can't begin to atone for what you've done to my people and Mobius, tell me why I shouldn't be done with you right now?"

"Because it's not you, Sally. You would never willingly kill someone, even if that person was the most vile thing alive, ala me," Robotnik said with a grin, pointing to himself. "You're not a killer, Princess. You'd have no problem destroying a robot, but a living thing? Hardly. I've known you since you were a little girl, and I can safely say that you would never lower yourself to kill a living thing."

Robotnik had struck a nerve. He was right; even now, Sally was doubting her intention, and her aim wavered. Robotnik saw this, and his grin grew wider. He knew he was right, all he had to do was wait Sally out.

Sally slowly lowered her arm. She just could not do it, even if it _was _Robotnik. _Robotnik..._she suddenly wondered.

Sally stopped lowering her arm. Robotnik saw this and a look of concern came to his face. "Don't even try it," he threatened.

"Tell me, Robotnik, is your left arm flesh and bone, is it living?" Sally asked.

"Of course not, that miserable hedgehog made it go into the roboticizer and it was roboticized," Robotnik replied.

"And your eyes, and ears, what about them?" Sally queried.

"Cybernetic replacements for severely injured soldiers, prototypes I tested on myself towards the end of the Great War."

"I see...and what else of you is cybernetic?"

"Why do-" It now dawned on Robotnik what Sally was getting at. He had more than likely already sealed his own doom.

"And just now, you proclaim yourself the most vile, evil being on the planet, correct?" Sally asked, her voice rising.

"Now, now, I was just-"

"You do know that an evil person has no soul, correct?"

"What-?"

"Only a soulless being could be as evil as you claim to be," Sally said darkly, "and all living things have souls. You on the other hand, though, have no soul, and since you are part-robot, and have no soul, how can you be a 'living thing'?" She raised her arm back up, aiming directly at Robotnik.

Fear now gripped Robotnik. She had completely and utterly pointed out every reason she needed to kill him, and he had inadvertently given her the way! He eyed Sally, who eyed him back. The two SWATbots still held their weapons leveled at Sally. Snively remained as silent as possible, not wanting to draw attention to himself.

Suddenly slamming his palm on the comm button, Robotnik yelled, "Fire at will! Raze that village into the ground and-"

Sally fired her blaster.

------

A few days later, scouts who had been sent to check on Knothole's status returned to the caverns that housed the Wolfpack Freedom Fighters, and Knothole's refugees, carrying a covered stretcher and a sack that was carried by a weasel that had a fearful look on his face. Carried on the stretcher was Sally's body, still recognizable despite being robotic, and the fact it was blackened and charred as if exposed to high heat. Two jagged pits in her chest and stomach told the story of her fate. In the sack was another blackened, partially melted chunk of metal. It was immediately recognized as a robotic arm, and only one being was known to have a robotic arm that large...

The scouts reported Knothole as obliterated. All traces of the village were gone, and the surrounding forest for half a mile in all directions had been burned and bombed out. The village would never be rebuilt. The scouts also reported that after Robotnik's demise, Snively had taken up the reins of power, and had immediately seized Robotropolis as his own. While Snively's intentions and plans were unknown for the time being, it was quickly agreed that striking now, before he had full power, would be the best way to remove him from his newfound power seat, and in effect, free Mobius from its dark rule.

Word had been quickly sent out to the Southern and Western Freedom Fighter groups, and within a day, Dirk the Bear and Paulo the Rhinoceros, the leaders of the respective groups, had arrived to assist in planning an assault on the city. No subtlety here; the main command building would be taken by storm.

------

Bunnie walked the torch-lit caverns, searching for Sonic. The logistics were about to begin, and could not commence without him present, since other than Bunnie, he contained the most intimate layout of the building and its defenses. Knowing both would be key to victory.

She finally found him in a room the Wolfpack used as a shrine for Nature. It had been made into a temporary tomb for Sally, and her body, wrapped in a linen shroud, lay on a bed of thin cushions. A few feet away, Sonic sat against the wall, knees drawn up to his chest and arms wrapped around his legs. He stared at an imaginary point on the opposite wall, his eyes not in focus. He had not been out of the room more than three or four times since Sally had been laid there.

Hesitating for a second, Bunnie lightly coughed to get Sonic's attention. He turned to look at her. "They're gonna start the strategy anytime now, they need you in the main hall," Bunnie stated.

"Hmm? Oh, ok, I'll be there in a few minutes," Sonic said, his trance-like state disappearing.

Bunnie nodded and turned to leave. "How could we have not known?" Sonic suddenly asked.

"That Sally had been roboticized?" Bunnie asked, turning back to face him. "That factory came down like a house of cards. We couldn't've known. We barely made it out ourselves."

"But she survived the collapse," Sonic said, climbing to his feet. "I mean, why didn't Robuttnik announce it, or send her back into Knothole and beat us then? It doesn't make sense, and how she ended up..." Sonic trailed off, unable to continue.

Bunnie considered. "I don't know, Suga'hog. Whatever went on in that man's mind, I don't eva' wanna know. What he did is his own reason for doing it if he thought it could be used against us, and apparently it almost worked." She walked over to Sonic and put a hand on his shoulder. "But in the end, we got away and avoided being wiped out, thanks to you. Sally...and the others, would've been proud of you for not surrendering, even when you thought it was all over."

After a few seconds, Sonic smiled slightly. "I can go with that, I guess." He took a deep breath and looked one last time at where Sally lay. "It ain't over till the fatbot sings though; we still got a worm to dig outta Robotropolis before it's finished."

------

The assault on Robotropolis's command center happened so quick, and with such precision, that it was practically over as soon as it began.

Snively was sitting in Robotnik's former command chair, dictating orders into a mic, when all of a sudden, the main blast door was sent flying from its mounting, and it sailed across the room and bounced off the opposite wall with a loud _BAAANG!_

Spinning the chair around in surprise, Snively was surprised and shocked to see Sonic and Bunnie standing where the door used to be; Bunnie lowering one of her robotic legs, and Sonic gripping a glowing power ring, a loot of pure fury and hate on his face.

Time seemed to stand still for a second or two, and Snively quickly switched frequencies. "Security to the control roo-" he started to say.

At that moment, an explosion shook the building slightly, followed by a second one, and then a third, fourth, and fifth. The lights went out and all computer screens went dark, but emergency lighting quickly came on, bathing the room in a greenish glow. Sonic and Bunnie had not moved, Sonic's ring illuminating them and, the ring's yellow combined with the green of the lights, gave them an even more intimidating appearance.

Then a voice crackled over a comm Bunnie carried. "All teams report success; the SWAT bunkers, internal generator, external communication lines, and main computer are incapacitated."

Eyes widening in disbelief, Snively pushed a button on his armrest, but knew it was a hopeless measure. "Automated security, activate!" he commanded. But nothing happened. The small laser cannons mounted in each corner of the room remained stationary. They had been knocked out along with the main computer.

Snively then looked back at the two Mobians at the door. Bunnie's expression now matched Sonic's, and she pounded her left fist into her right palm, sneering. They blocked the only exit out of the room, and Snively knew that if he tried to resist, he more than likely would not survive their combined wrath.

Snively slowly climbed down from the chair and put his hands on the back of his neck, bowing his head in resignation.

------

The skies east of Robotropolis over the Great Sea were clear for the most part the next morning. The scattered clouds created a collage of colors as the sun rose, and to Sonic, who stood at the very pinnacle of the command building, leaning against an antenna, it was one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen. It not only meant a new day, but a new dawn for Mobius, the day the sun finally rose to drive away the darkness that had gripped this city and the planet for the last eleven years or so. There was only one thing that kept it from being a perfect sunrise; Sonic would have given anything to have Sally standing beside him right now.

He sighed as he thought about what had transpired in the past few hours. Robotropolis had been retaken, Snively was in a detention cell, awaiting trial and eventual war criminal charges levied against him, and the few Freedom Fighters who were also engineers were hard at work reprogramming the various bots in the city, and a team, led by Uncle Chuck, was already disassembling the roboticizer in the hopes of finding a way to reverse engineer the evil it had been used to inflict on Mobius's population.

The rest of the Freedom Fighters had split into two main task forces; one to start bringing supplies into the city that would be needed as reconstruction began, and another to search out the workerbots so once a deroboticizer was completed, restoring them to their original selves could commence immediately. Rotor had been found almost right away, and his discovery had boosted Sonic's hopes that Tails and Antoine would be found as well. He would see that they would be among the first to be deroboticized.

As Sonic gazed out over the ocean, he thought of Dulcy. He had last seen her flying out to sea that fateful night while being chased by several hovercraft, and though he was unsure of what had really happened, he felt an empty pit in himself that said she would not be coming back. Sonic sighed inwardly. Her loss would be another wound that would probably never fully heal.

His thoughts drifted back to Sally, and a feeling like a knife going in his heart went through him as he remembered her; her smile, personality, blue eyes one could easily get lost in, her courage and willpower, and even her vices that only seemed to make her even more beautiful in Sonic's eyes, because they were never able to bring her down and only made her stronger.

"You were one in a mil, Sally Alicia Acorn," he said aloud. "I'll never forget you." He looked east again as the sun broke above the horizon, steadily getting brighter and harder to look at.

At that moment, a warm breeze blew by him. As it passed, Sonic felt his spirits lifted, and a warm, happy feeling filled him. He looked up and around in surprise; the feeling had come from nowhere. Then it blew by again, only this time in the opposite direction, and again, that feeling filled Sonic. Then the breeze blew by a third time, again from a different direction. Sonic could almost swear he saw something for a split second this time, but just as quick as it appeared, it was gone.

Despite himself, Sonic grinned. He figured that, in a way, his wish had been granted.


End file.
